


Map That Leads To You

by QueenCfHearts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCfHearts/pseuds/QueenCfHearts
Summary: What is worth risking for love? For someone you’ve never even met?





	Map That Leads To You

Will was twenty-two years old. A twenty-two year old with the name _Nico di Angelo_ scrawled on his arm in a fancy, barely legible, definitely over-the-top cursive signature.

 

“But, _Lou_! Is his name even Nico, I can’t even read his handwriting?” He worried (not for the first time). “And I don’t know who he is. Or what he does? He’s probably a seventy year old drug dealer who farts in his sleep. Who murders cute blond guys in his sleep!”

 

“One, I wouldn’t call you cute,” was Lou Ellen’s response.

 

Will pouted.

 

“Two, just Google his name. You know what? If it’s that much of a challenge for you, I’ll do it. Not like you’ve been, I don’t know, _putting this off for twenty-two years_.” She leaned in, reaching for Will’s phone, but he darted away. Until Lou tripped him and waged the War to End All Tickle Wars.

 

After he finished wheezing (which took _much_ longer than it should of), Will pulled his phone back out, opening Google.

 

_Nico di Angelo._

 

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again. His soulmate was, _cute_ to say the least. His dark hair was cut into a messy undercut, falling into his eyes. His skin was pale olive, and he was holding onto a girl with dark skin and the same dark hair, but curly in a selfie. In a different picture, Nico was grinning, standing before a beachfront restaurant. And although he was skinny (and pretty short) his black tank top showed that he was _really_ muscular. Right when he thought he might pass out from the pure cuteness that was Nico di Angelo, Lou Ellen snatched his phone away and started reading.

 

“Nico di Angelo is an twenty-one year old Italian-born New York-based food blogger. With two sisters and— What?” She asked Will after she noticed the almost frightening gleam in his eye.

 

“So, what better way to spend the summer than with a road trip? To New York?” He asked leaning forward and raising his eyebrows.

 

“You look like a complete and utter idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter's so short. I just wanted to give you an idea of what the story might look like. (So think of it as a sneak peek.)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr post: https://crazypinkbooknerd.tumblr.com/post/175013335891/just-a-broken-hearted-shipper-okay-so-i-just
> 
> Title from Maps by Maroon 5
> 
> I'm not sure if I want to continue this, so please let me know if you prefer this or They Both Die At The End, so I know which to continue writing. (Because I'm lazy and not writing two fanfics at once.)


End file.
